Computer and Math Core A, co-lead by Alan Garfinkel, PhD, and Zhilin Qu, PhD will provide vital assistance to all of the PPG projects in: 1. Implementation of advanced computing methods, particularly for Projects 2 and 4 2. Customized programming for data acquisition/analysis, particularly for Projects 1 and 3 3. Advanced mathematical analyses for all four Projects 4. Statistics for all four Projects, including measures of comparison across the projects. Core A. Computer and Math Core (Garfinkel, Qu)